


Five Star Wars Resistance/Sequel Trilogy Drabbles

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Drabbles I posted on Tumblr.  Features young Doza and Yeager as enemies, "Matt" and Kaz talking about their fathers, and Poe finding out about Hosnian Prime.  Ben gets in a fight at school and Rey visits the Colossus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is shinyasahalo.

Lt Commander Yeager, on board the freighter  _Weaver,_ was making a supply run to a planet where the Rebellion was secretly hiding refugees.  Being in an X-wing was more his style, but the Rebellion didn't have enough pilots so he was temporarily transferred.

The ship came out of hyperspace into the view of the a Star Destroyer.  "Well this is a problem," Yeager said.

"This is Captain Doza of the ISD  _Black Claw,_ " a voice said over the public channel. "This planet is under imperial investigation.  Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Of course it would be Captain Doza.  They've been a thorn in each other's side for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"General Organa is so cool!"  Kaz was telling Matt, who was hired by Yeager to fix the radar for the  _Colossus_.

"The way you speak makes me think that you work for her," Matt said.

"What? No, that's stupid.  I just really admire her."

"In my experience the people you look up to are the ones who disappoint you.  My father acted like my birth was the worst thing to happen to him, so he kept his distance."

"I'm not close to my father either.  Unlike yours he was in my life too much, always not letting me make my own decisions."

"My uncle was like that."

 

 

Poe and the rest of Black Squadron were on their way to Takodana when they heard the news.

"We've just received word that the First Order has just used the superweapon," someone on the intercom said.  "They completely destroyed the entire Hosnian Prime system."

This can't be happening!  Poor Kaz, I can't imagine what he must be going through.  The Resistance was unable to send help to him, and now his home and his family is gone.  General Organa must be devastated that she was unable to stop another planet from being destroyed like Alderaan.

Poe gripped his steering stick.  "When I get to Takodana I'm going to destroy every TIE fighter I see!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben Solo got in a fight today, we need to call in his mother for a meeting and have him do mandatory counciling," the teacher said.

"Him and his mother have been through enough, what with his father leaving and all," the principal said.  "Besides, he's Leia Organa Solo's son, I'm sure this is a temporary thing he'll grow out of."

"It doesn't matter who his mother is or what they have been through, if he's given a pass for his bad behavior just because of who his family is, instead of growing out of it, he's going to become a criminal."

"You're overreacting.  His mother should have some peace, it's not like he's going to become a murderer."

 

 

"One last delivery," Rey said as she landed on Castilon's only station.  She stepped off Unkar's ship and saw an older man and a teen girl infront of her.  

"Dad, we should go on a vacation to Scarif."

"Torra, Scarif was destroyed."

"Only a part of it.  There's still beaches and spas under a climate-controlled dome."

"Alright hija, if it'll make you happy, we'll go."

"Thank you Dad!"

Rey sucked in her breath and felt tears in her eyes.  She quickly turned to go back to the ship and stayed there for a while, collecting her emotions.  Finally she went to unload the delivery so she could go back to her lonely life on Jakku.  


End file.
